


Purple Prose

by Bexless



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early days MCR smoking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Prose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quettaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quettaser/gifts).



> For Quettaser, who provided both inspiration and title.

They’re not even doing anything, just fucking around getting high after practice, but this is still like the best time Mikey’s ever had in his life, listening to them all shooting the shit, whatever.

“It’s the worst word in the world.”

“It is not.”

“It is, it is, fucking, fucking listen to me, okay.” Frank tokes and holds the smoke in his lungs for a moment, then lets it out with a groaned and elongated, “Inseminated.”

Everyone cracks up. Mikey laughs so hard he bangs his head off his own knee and it fucking hurts. Ray is lying with all his hair mushed up against Mikey’s thigh, and he’s thumping the ground weakly while he laughs.

Otter’s laughing with his head tipped back, hands over his face. Gerard’s just grinning crazily at them all, swivelling his head so they all get a blast from his beaming face, one at a time.

“Inseminated,” he says happily, and Frank actually starts to choke, these horrible rough honking noises from way down inside his lungs. Mikey puts his hand out to thump his back but he’s too far away, and anyway the last time he did that Frank punched him in the kidney.

“I got one, I got one.” Otter holds one hand up in the air, waving it around slightly, and waits for them all to quiet down before he says, “Smegma.”

Ray goes, “Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww,” and reaches out for a random stuffed animal that’s lying nearby, maybe to throw it, but he just ends up stroking it a bunch. “Gross.”

Frank leans over and passes the joint to Mikey. Mikey takes a couple hits and Gerard waits until the exact moment Mikey’s inhaling the second one to bust out with, “Vaginal.”

Mikey’s lungs try to hold onto the smoke and give him enough air to laugh at the same time and he ends up making this like ‘whoooooorgh’ noise and coughing all over the place. Otter laughs so hard he starts sliding off his chair, dislodging Gerard’s head from his knee.

Gerard crawls over to Mikey instead and rescues the joint, then settles with his head on the thigh Ray hasn’t claimed for Froland. Mikey pats their heads in unison, fascinated by the dry fluff under one hand and the stiff greasy mess tangling around the other.

“Who knew you were afraid of pussy, Mikey Way?” Frank grins blearily at him from the other side of Ray.

“Vagin _al_ ,” Mikey stresses, ignoring Gerard’s giggling. “Not vagin _a_. And I just think it’s a gross word, fuck you.”

“Yeah, fuck you, Frank, my brother ain’t afraid of no ladygarden,” Gerard says, and everyone starts laughing again.

“You keep calling it that, nobody’s ever gonna let you get your horticulture going, you know what I’m saying?” Otter says. Gerard gives him the finger and takes another hit on the joint.

“Moist,” says Ray, and Frank goes ‘blaaaargh’ and falls sideways and lands with his face in the ashtray. Gerard laughs and laughs and rubs his forehead against Mikey’s knee.

Mikey watches Frank try to wipe ash off his head with his forearm. Gerard gets up and shuffles over on his knees to give the joint to Otter. Otter takes it and shifts back up in his chair, tipping it back on two legs. Gerard settles on the floor and reaches out to rub a smudge off Frank’s face.

“Ash Wednesday,” he says, and makes a vague cross in the air with his hand.

“It’s Thursday,” Ray says from Mikey’s knee.

Gerard says, “Whatever.”

Frank says, “I ain’t giving up shit.”

Mikey says, “Folds,” and barely waits for everyone else to start laughing before he’s totally gone himself, wracked with these huge gusts of wheezy giggles, chin pressed into his chest. “Moist folds!”

Otter falls backwards off his chair, and then Mikey thinks they might actually never stop laughing, they’ll just be here in this room, laughing and laughing together forever, and he’ll never be able to breathe and his stomach will always hurt, but it’d still be a pretty awesome eternity, he thinks.


End file.
